


всего один поцелуй

by k_sammers



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Hanahaki Disease, Love/Hate, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:34:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25261666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k_sammers/pseuds/k_sammers
Summary: В итоге всё именно так, как должно быть.Питер Паркер добивается всевозможных высот, пока Квентин Бэк гниёт в тюрьме.Питер Паркер очищает своё имя, пока Квентин Бэк носит клеймо психически неуравновешенного преступника.Питер Паркер целует какую-то догадливую девчонку с дерзкими шутками, пока Квентин Бэк блюёт красными лепестками на бетонном полу одиночной камеры.
Relationships: Quentin Beck/Peter Parker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	всего один поцелуй

**Author's Note:**

> 11.03.20
> 
> а хуй знает за рейтинг на самом деле (с)
> 
> желтый нарцисс - безответная любовь  
> красная роза - я не могу без тебя

В итоге всё именно так, как должно быть.   
Питер Паркер добивается всевозможных высот, пока Квентин Бэк гниёт в тюрьме.   
Питер Паркер очищает своё имя, пока Квентин Бэк носит клеймо психически неуравновешенного преступника.   
Питер Паркер целует какую-то догадливую девчонку с дерзкими шутками, пока Квентин Бэк блюёт красными лепестками на бетонном полу одиночной камеры.

*

Впервые это случается когда ему включают новости.

Он скептически приподнимает бровь глядя на агентов.   
На экране Поттс-Старк вещает что-то с постной миной на лице. Квентин думает, что в её мешках под глазами можно спрятать чей-нибудь труп. Человека-Паука, например.

_Ах, да_.

Паркер выглядит бледным и осунувшимся. Квентин довольно ухмыляется, смотря, как он нервно озирается, жмётся к этому лысому херу Фьюри и устало протирает лицо ладонями. Ему даже становится плевать на то, что пацана оправдали. Что он стоит сейчас в окружении своих фанатов, мнящих его героем, что сам Бэк сидит сейчас в полутёмной холодной комнате, с наручниками на руках, словно дикое животное.

Он сдавленно рычит, вновь косится на экран, а _потом_   
потом его глотка начинает саднить.

*

Новый тюремщик смотрит на него, согнувшегося над унитазом, с плохо скрываемым сочувствием.

– Не повезло тебе, парень, – тянет он, и Квентина так и тянет огрызнуться. Вместо этого он опускает голову и выхаркивает ещё один блядский лепесток.

Квентин уже не знает, ненавидит ли он так же сильно, как любит.

*

Спустя три дня его навещает Фьюри.

Квентин хмуро пялится на него и умудряется не послать на хер вместо приветствия. Он с ним вообще не здоровается, отворачивает голову и усиленно его игнорирует.

Фьюри звучно хмыкает, и уходит, так ничего и не сказав.

*

Когда Квентин видит его, на мгновение, ему кажется, что корни перестают разрывать его легкие, стебли больше не касаются глотки, а отвратительно желтые лепестки больше никогда не появятся у него во рту. Но все это лишь на мгновение, и Квентин знает это, глядя на него с прожжённой ненавистью.

Питер Паркер не смотрит на него, и от этого больно, больнее, чем когда длинные корни задевают его сердце, пытающееся продолжать биться. Квентин знает, что однажды они оплетут его полностью, и тогда он погибнет. Если не задохнется прежде.   
Питер Паркер смотрит на желтые лепестки, валяющиеся по всей камере, тянущиеся от кровати до железной решетки, за которую Квентин пытается держаться из последних сил.

Он не может есть, потому что стебли перекрывают глотку, так что еду ему вводят иглами. Он не может спать, потому что стебли таранят кровоточащие легкие, и Квентин гадает, почему он еще жив.

Питер поднимает один из них, и долго смотрит на него, словно пытаясь вспомнить или осознать.

– Нарциссы.

_б_ _езответная любовь_.

– Мне жаль, – он качает головой. – Но я ничем не могу тебе помочь.

– Я и не просил, – выплёвывает Квентин, и, к счастью, лепестки не вылетают из его рта.   
Зато они оседают на его языке, возвращаются в его глотку, заставляя её кровоточить сильнее. Квентин громко кашляет, опуская голову, желая, наконец, умереть.

Питер смотрит на него с отвратительной жалостью.

– Я правда хотел бы помочь.

– Я не нуждаюсь в твоей помощи.

– Ты умираешь.

– Сотни людей умирают каждый день, – Квентин насмешливо скалится. – Чего же ты не рвёшься спасать их?

Его глотка болит от каждого слова так, будто её опаливают огнём. Русалочка, в сказке, потеряла свой голос за возможность ходить и каждый её шаг ощущался касанием ножей.

Что ж, Квентин ещё мог ходить.   
_Ещё_ – пока его лёгкие не откажут из-за проросших внутри ядовито-жёлтых нарциссов.   
_Ещё_ – пока его сердце не остановится, опутанное корнями злополучного доказательства его любви к тому, кого Квентин так ненавидел.

Что ж, Квентин ещё мог ходить, но каждое его слово ощущалось так, словно глотку разрывала тысяча клинков, и сотни ножей впивались в его легкие, когда он пытался сделать вдох.

– Ты умираешь из-за меня.

– И я умру из-за тебя, – Квентин улыбается. – Ты меня не спасёшь. Я буду тем, кто приснится тебе в кошмаре. Я буду тем, кого люди будут тебе припоминать. Я буду той страницей в твоей истории, которая наполнена ненавистью так, что тебе её не стереть, которая будет жить в твоей памяти. Ты меня не спасёшь, Питер. И ты же будешь в этом виноват.

Питер устало качает головой, и, почему-то, видится Квентину одним из титанов, держащих небо. Удивительным в своём великодушии и прекрасным, словно рассветные лучи.   
Квентин хотел бы не думать о нём так, но он умирает. Он может позволить себе крохотную слабость.

Питер подходит ближе к решётке, и у Квентина нет сил, чтобы отступить. Лепестки нарциссов оседают на языке, их запах витает в воздухе. Их стебли прорастают в лёгких, готовясь окраситься в красный от его крови.   
Питер подходит ближе к решётке и его взгляд не даёт сдвинуться с места. Он выглядит, словно греческий бог, словно один из тех идолов, которым возводили храмы и кровили алтари.

Квентин кровит ему алтарь в виде собственного тела, из которого прорастут цветы, прекрасные, словно рассветные лучи.

– Я не знаю способа лучше, – шепчет Питер, а Квентин не знает, почему он оказался так близко.   
Квентин уже ничего не знает.

Ни того, почему он решил пойти против самого Старка, ни того, почему в этой вселенной цветы столь же жестоки, сколь красивы. Возможно, потому что такова цена.   
Возможно, потому что такова любовь.

*

Когда Питер целует его, на мгновение, корни действительно перестают разрывать его лёгкие. Стебли больше не касаются его глотки, а сияющие желтые лепестки не появляются у него во рту. Питер на вкус куда лучше, чем горькие лепестки нарциссов.   
Питер на вкус лучше, чем рассветные лучи, чем тяжесть небес, которые он старается удержать на своих плечах. Как держал Тони Старк, но Питер не он, хотя бы потому, что он целует его сейчас, через решетку одиночной камеры, военного преступника с нестабильной психикой, воспылавшего любовью вместо ненависти.

Когда Питер целует его, Квентин старается не думать, что будет дальше. Потому что дальше всегда хуже.

Он дарит ему всего один поцелуй.   
Один поцелуй, от которого легче дышать, от которого корни исчезают, переставая подбираться к его сердцу, от которого стебли уходят вниз, переставая давить изнутри на его глотку.   
Один поцелуй, который должен был стать спасением, должен был стать решением, проблемы, которую они оба не смогли предугадать и с которой они не могли бороться.   
всего один поцелуй.

*

Ночью Квентин просыпается от кашля.

Он выплевывает на ладонь один лепесток, и лихорадочно тянется за крохотным фонариком, спрятанном под подушкой.

Квентин смотрит на ярко-алый мягкий лепесток и холодеет, чувствуя, как в легкие тычутся корни, и острые шипы распарывают глотку.

Всего один поцелуй.

_я не могу без тебя_.


End file.
